Not Worth It
by xMasqueraderx812
Summary: Why did I let myself fall or him? How could I be so stupid? I ran out of Gryffindor Tower; ignoring the fact that people were looking at me. The shouts of glee and triumph echoed through the cold air as I made my way down the spiral steps.


_Why did I let myself fall or him?? How could I be so stupid?_

_I ran out of Gryffindor Tower; ignoring the fact that people were looking at me. The shouts of glee and triumph echoed through the cold air as I made my way down the spiral steps. Why did I feel like my heart was breaking? When I watched Lavender kiss Ron…it was like someone shoved a blade through my heart, ripping it into two. I've never felt jealously nor hate towards anyone, not to such a degree. I had to get out of there; I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think straight, the image of Lavender and Ron haunting my mind; it ridiculed my thoughts. I should have never felt this way towards Ron. He'll never realize...bloody hell, it took him four years to state the fact that I was a girl! The sound of my footsteps hit the air like a knife; each sound growing lighter as I slowed down. Sharp pains hit my lungs, my breathing erratic. The air echoed my cries as I slowed down my pace, wiping away the tear stains on my face. I should have never put myself in this position; I always get hurt in the end._

_I quickly sat down on the last step, the cold air sending chills through my body. I could always be alone; that was my fate as the know-it-all of the Golden Trio. I pulled out my wand, the warmth of magic flowing through my small fingers. "Avis," I growled watching as the small canaries appeared. 1...2...3…4. I could remember reading that each bird was different for the caster. Why in hell did I get canaries?? I leaned my head up against the stone wall, watched as the birds circled around. It was almost like they were trying to cheer me up, their little cries shrilling. I can't even smile at their attempts._

_"Well, look who we got here." A familiar voice stated making me cringe. I turned to the opposite hallway, watching as Draco Malfoy walked out of the darkness. He was dressed in all black, his platinum blond hair illuminating the dark crevices of the hallway. I could hear footsteps go by the stairs, but no one came down. No one was looking for me and I was all alone with a bloody Slytherin._

_"Leave me alone, Malfoy." I stated calmly wiping off the tears that were coming up. I didn't want him to see me like this; he would use it against me…I know it to be true. "Just leave me alone." One of the birds chirped as Draco moved. I turned my head looking out of the window. The sun was setting; shades of crimson red and orange decorating the sky. So beautiful, nature could be. White silk appeared in front of me, a handkerchief from what it appeared to be. I looked up to find Malfoy in front of me. His face was cold, something I had grown used to over the years. Yet there was something about his eyes that sent chills through my body. It was almost like he cared...how strange._

_"Take it." He ordered his voice low and calm. I looked back at the handkerchief and back to Malfoy. Was he really doing this?? Malfoy was actually being nice…to me?? "Its not cursed, Granger. Take it." I slowly took the silk hankercheif, chills ran through my body as one of my fingers grazed his. I looked away, wiping the tears away. I felt his body move closer to mine, almost like he was going to sit down then it stopped. I looked back up to find Draco moving away. His body was shaking, his eyes looking out the window._

_"Thanks," I whispered feeling the expensive cloth between my fingers. It was beautiful, it must have cost a pretty amount of Galleons. I bit my lip, wondering what was going to happen now. Bloody hell, why was he here?? Helping me???_

_"He's not worth it." he muttered, the stone gray eyes looking at me for a brief second. My eyes grew large at the phrase. How did he know? All of the sudden he walked off leaving me alone. I stared back at the handkerchief in hand, my fingers running over the the embroidered M. What the hell just happened??? Did he really just...._

_"Hermione?" a familiar voice stated making me bit back a cry. Harry...he found me. I tucked the hankercheif itno my pocket and looked up at the birds. It wasn't worth the trouble, trying to figure out what just happened._

_There was still pain...still the longing I held in me. Yet as I remember his molten silver eyes, I felt something that I haven't felt in so long._

_Hope._

* * *

AN: Hi. This was just something I was thinking about. I dont think that I will make this into a full story. I own nothing.


End file.
